Mobile communication systems were developed to provide subscribers with voice communication services on the move. Recently, mobile communication systems have evolved to the level of supporting high speed data communication services beyond the early voice-oriented services. However, resource shortages and growing user demand for higher speed services are spurring evolution towards more advanced mobile communication systems.
As one of the next-generation mobile communication standards to meet such requirements, long term evolution (LTE) is underway in the 3rd generation partnership project (3GPP). LTE is a technology designed to provide high-speed packet-based communication of up to 100 Mbps.
In order to meet the increasing demand for wireless data traffic since the commercialization of 4th generation (4G) communication systems, the development focus is on the 5th generation (5G) or pre-5G communication system. For this reason, the 5G or pre-5G communication system is called a beyond 4G network communication system or post LTE system.
Implementation of the 5G communication system in millimeter wave (mmWave) frequency bands (e.g., 60 GHz bands) is being considered to accomplish higher data rates. In order to increase the propagation distance by mitigating propagation loss in the 5G communication system, discussions are underway about various techniques such as beamforming, massive multiple-input multiple output (MIMO), full dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antenna, analog beamforming, and large-scale antenna.
Also, in order to enhance network performance of the 5G communication system, developments are underway of various techniques such as evolved small cell, advanced small cell, cloud radio access network (RAN), ultra-dense network, device-to-device (D2D) communication, wireless backhaul, moving network, cooperative communication, coordinated multi-points (CoMP), and interference cancellation.
Furthermore, the ongoing research includes the use of hybrid frequency shift keying (FSK) and quadrature amplitude modulation (QAM) {FQAM} and sliding window superposition coding (SWSC) as advanced coding modulation (ACM), filter bank multicarrier (FBMC), non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), and sparse code multiple access (SCMA).
Considering that a terminal does not always perform data and voice communication, it is useful to introduce an idle mode to the terminal, wireless access point, and core network. That is, during no data transmission or communication, the terminal may enter the idle mode. The wireless access point and core network may also manage the terminal operating in the idle mode as an idle mode terminal. The detailed location of a terminal in the idle mode may not be exposed to wireless access points and RAN control entities in the core network. Accordingly, when data to be delivered to the terminal arrives, the core network has to page the terminal.
If the core network detects the presence of data to be delivered to a terminal, it may select an appropriate wireless access point and send a paging message including information for paging the terminal to the selected wireless access point. Then, the wireless access point may send the received paging message to the corresponding terminal.
However, in line with the advance of mobile communication technologies, the steady growth of the number of terminals and diversification of push notification services increases the number of terminal-paging events. In the case where the number of paging events abruptly increases in a core network, too many paging messages are sent to the wireless access point, resulting in saturation of the paging buffer of the wireless access point. This causes paging message loss and, as a consequence, the successful paging rate remains at a low level. There is therefore a need of a method for utilizing the paging resources efficiently in the paging resource-constrained core network and wireless access point, especially when the paging resources are congested.